Sakura, del País de la Maravillas
by Chris-san100
Summary: Sakura, una niña de diez años viaja a Austria para pasar las vacaciones. Sasuke, un niño de diez años viaja a Austria para visitar a su padre. Ambos niños se encuentran en el tren y... digamos que Sakura cometió un accidente/ ―Lo-lo siento mucho Sa-sasuke-kun./ ―Hmp, ¿cómo te llamas? / ―Alicia/ ―¿Orejas de conejo?/ ―¡Quiero leche y galletas!/―¡Itachi! ¡No hay leche!
1. Viaje

Hola! Pues…. Este es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten y opinen que tal les pareció. Este fic nacio, cuando en mis lapsus de aburrimiento en clases, me acorde de un dorama: Vals de Primaver. (Si lo han visto, no pretendo hacerlo igual, solo saque algunas ideas. Ademas que es bien bonito) y bueno… mencionan a Ailicia y chan chan! Aparecio esto. Mi mejor amiga Amber también colaboro, pues cuando mencione la idea, ella empezó a sonreir todo el dia diciendo que era "el gato de Alicia". Si alguien ve que es una historia parecida, por favor hagamelo saber, no pretendo copiar la historia de nadie solo surgió de mis tiempos de aburrimiento y la desquiciada mente de mi amiga y BOOM escribi y bueno, este es el fruto.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Unas escenas tampoco me pertenecen, algunas salen en el dorama: Vas de Primavera. Pero el resto de la historia sí.**

.

.

.

**Sakura, del País de las Maravillas**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: Viaje**

Miró otra vez a las personas que pasaban por la estación, unos compraban boletos, otros acomodaban su equipaje y uno que otro discutía con los oficiales. Habían algunos niños de su edad, o de la edad de su hermano, quienes estaban acompañados de sus padres, había una niña llorando porque uno de los oficiales no permitía que su gato entrase.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en una banca esperando a su madre. A su lado estaba su hermano, verificando su equipaje y guardando los pasaportes.

―Tranquilo otouto, mamá ya va avenir. ―dijo su hermano interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

―Hmp.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Itachi-kun! Ya conseguí los boletos. ―habló una mujer acercándose al lugar dónde ambos pelinegros se encontraban. ―Itachi, no habrás perdido los pasaportes ¿no?

―No, mamá. ― respondió el aludido― Están sanos y salvos.

―Qué bien. ―suspiró aliviada.

Se levantaron en silencio. Itachi llevaba dos maletas de viaje; la de él y la de su hermano, su madre, la de ella.

―¿Qué sucede otouto? Te veo muy cansado. ― preguntó el mayor.

―Nada. ―respondió su hermano, pero no pudo evitar que saliera un bostezo.

Itachi formó una sonrisa ladina, se agachó frente a él y dijo:

―Sube.

Sasuke lo miró por unos instantes pero al final lo hizo.

―Itachi, dame una maleta para que estés más cómodo. ― dijo su madre, observando la tierna escena. Itachi obedeció al instante.

Llegaron a su vagón correspondiente y un hombre bigotudo se acercó a verificar los documentos.

―Boletos y pasaporte, por favor.

Itachi tuvo que bajar a Sasuke de su espalda para sacar los pasaportes.

El tipo los selló y los devolvió.

―Boletos.

La mujer de cabello negro se los entregó.

―Mikoto Uchiha. ― leyó el hombre― Pueden pasar.

El tipo les dio pase y subieron en silencio. Sasuke miraba los asientos. En cada uno de ellos había diferentes tipos de personas.

―Itachi, por favor, vayan avanzando, iré al baño, son los asientos 26-27-28.

El Uchiha mayor asintió, le tendió una maleta a su hermano para que lo ayude y siguió avanzando al lugar indicado. Sasuke seguía observando a su alrededor mientras seguía a su hermano mayor, su mirada se posó en una señora tomando chocolate caliente. La vio dejar su taza a un lado y se frotó las manos, hacía frío.

El niño siguió caminando y escondió su boca en la bufanda que tenía. También tenía frío.

―Aquí es. ―dijo Itachi― Qué raro, parece que no hay pasajeros en los asientos 26-27-28B, el tren va a abordar ya. ¿No es bueno eso, Sasuke?

El niño asintió. Su hermano lo conocía muy bien, no le gustaba estar con muchas personas alrededor, menos si eran desconocidos.

―Ya que parece que no habrá nadie, será mejor que coloquemos las maletas en el espacio del frente, así será más cómodo. Veamos… necesitaré una mano Sasuke, quiero que me vayas pasando las maletas.

Itachi cogió una maleta y la colocó en aquel lugar. Al ver la tarea terminada, Sasuke le pasó la siguiente.

―De acuerdo, sólo falta una.

Sasuke rebuscó en la maleta y sacó un libro.

― ¿Sasuke?

―Necesito algo con que distraerme. ―dijo con normalidad. Cerró la maleta y se la entregó. Su hermano la colocó con las demás.

Giró para ver al pelinegro menor, él estaba sentado junto a la ventana leyendo el libro que había sacado. Suspiró y se sentado a su lado.

Silencio.

Cómo lo disfrutaban.

Pronto Itachi comenzó a sentir más frío y deseaba que la moza se apareciese rápido y le ofreciera un chocolate caliente o alguna infusión. O mejor aún, yn carrito lleno de dulces al buen estilo Harry Potter. Ya podía sentir el delicioso sabor de aquel líquido recorriendo su garganta. Un ruido interrumpió sus ensoñaciones.

Sasuke suspiró y se removió en su asiento fastidiado.

_Habían llegado._

* * *

Una niña pelirosa asomó su cabeza. Si Sasori no se hubiese demorado tanto no estarían tan agitados como ahora. Recorrió el lugar rápidamente hasta que su mirada se posó en un niño de cabello azabache, tendría más o menos su edad, estaba leyendo un libro, parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, tenía puestos unos pantalones negros y un abrigo azul con una bufanda del mismo color. Lo miró un buen rato, luego giró levemente su cabeza para toparse con un chico parecido al anterior, era mayor, tal vez tendría la misma edad que su hermano, traía puesto un abrigo de color marrón y no traía bufanda, en eso, el chico la vio y le sonrió.

―Sakura, ¿este es? ― preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

―Sí― respondió la niña luego de ver rápidamente los números que estaban en el vagón.

El dueño de la voz entró, llevaba puestos unos pantalones azul oscuro, unas zapatillas de montañismo y un saco negro, su cabello era de color rojo, llevaba consigo unas tres maletas y se veía muy agitado.

―Disculpen por poner nuestro equipaje en su lugar, pensé que no llegarían. ― dijo el pelinegro mayor.

―No importa. ―dijo el chico― Sakura, puedes sentarte, yo me encargo de las maletas.

La niña, la cual respondía a dicho nombre, obedeció. Fue cuando el pelinegro menor levantó su mirada y sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos verde jade. Ella se había sentado en frente suyo. Traía puestos unos zapatos negros, unas medias largas que le llegaban más arriba de la rodilla del mismo color, una falda color verde y un saco guinda, al buen estilo escolar, parecía que había salido de la escuela. Llevaba consigo una paleta de caramelo y un listón rojo alrededor de su cabeza en forma de vincha, dejando algunos mechones de ese extraño color caer en su frente.

Itachi ayudó a su nuevo acompañante a ordenar su equipaje y Sasuke retomó su lectura.

―Sasori. ―llamó la niña.

―Dime, Sakura. ―respondió el chico pelirojo.

―¿Y mamá?

―Dijo que vendría en unos minutos. ― Sasori entrecerró los ojos al recordar por qué su mamá les dijo que se iba a demorar. Sin duda alguna iba a discutir con el oficial que casi no los deja subir.

―Qué lindo nombre tienes― comentó el pelinegro mayor.

―¿Q-qué? ― preguntó Sakura.

―Tienes un bonito nombre. ― repitió Itachi y luego le sonrió― Es un agrado tener como compañera de viaje a una linda niña como tú con un nombre tan bello. ― el chico se puso de pie y le regaló una reverencia al puro estilo inglés. ― ¿No es así, Sasuke?

El niño levató la mirada y miró de nuevo a Sakura y sólo atinó a decir su típico monosílabo para luego continuar leyendo.

Itachi dejó escapar una risita.

―G-gracias―respondió Sakura sonrojada.

―¿Eso fue un sí? ― preguntó el chico pelirojo alzando una ceja.

―Puede significar muchas cosas― explicó Itachi―, pero en este caso si es un sí.

―Oh, ¿y puedo saber cómo se llama el señor? ― dijo Sasori en tono burlesco, poniendo su mejor acento inglés y pose de las personas de la más grande alcurnia.

―Sasuke Uchiha y el que habla es su hermano mayor, Itachi― respondió el pelinegro captando el juego de su compañero, colocando la misma pose y el mismo acento.

―Pues, Sakura es mi hermana menor y yo me llamo Sasori, Sasori Haruno.

―Es un placer tenerlos aquí.

―El placer es todo mío.

Ambos chicos empezaron a hacer reverencias seguidas. Sakura reía divertida y Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio.

―Sasori-san, ¿tendría el amable favor de decirme cuántos años tiene?

―Dieciséis, mi gran acompañante― respondió Sasori― y Sakura tiene diez.

―Mi otouto también. ― sonrió el pelinegro.

Sakura rio nuevamente y esta vez la acompañaron Sasori e Itachi, Sasuke rodó los ojos nuevamente.

Los mayores dejaron su juego y se sentaron al lado de sus hermanos. Sasori revolvió los cabellos rosados de su hermana juguetonamente.

―¡Hey! ¡Onii-chan no hagas eso! Me vas a despeinar, y con todo lo que tuvimos que pasar por tu culpa.

―Sasuke, ¿por qué no me llamas así? ― preguntó Itachi con fingido dolor.

Sasuke resopló y cerró el libro.

―Le diré al dobe que ayudes a cocinar.

―¡Sasuke! ¡Qué palabras son esas! ―dijo Sasori con asombro exagerado tapando los oídos de su hermana menor.

―¡Sasori-baka! ―exclamó Sakua zafándose del agarre de su hermano.

El chico pelirojo rio al ver el comportamiento de su hermana.

―¿Y quién es el dobe? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Un amigo. ―respondió el Uchiha menor.

―Visitamos a papá por estos meses y cerca de ahí vive "el dobe". ―explicó Itachi.

―Nosotros vamos a visitar a una amiga de mamá en Austria. ―comentó Sasori― el próximo año ellos vienen de visita.

―¿Austria? ¡Qué curioso! Nosotros también vamos para allá, pero a la capital, ¿ustedes?

― A Salzburgo.

―Es una pena, es muy lejos.

El motor del tren los hizo callar un rato, luego sintieron como se movía lentamente con ese ruido tan característico de él. Sasori suspiró, esa era una señal de que la discusión de su madre entre el oficial había terminado.

―Sakura, ¿qué pasa? Te encuentro callada. ―dijo Sasori preocupado.

―No pasa nada. ―respondió sonrojándose.

Sasori miró a su hermana y luego miró a Itachi.

Itachi también miró a s hermano y luego miró a Sakura, comprendiendo lo que la mirada de su acompañante le decía.

Sakura. Sasuke. Saskue. Sakura.

Ahora los dos hermanos mayores comprendían. Sus ojos se encontraron para luego sonreírse con algo de malicia y complicidad.

Sakura jugueteó con el caramelo que tenía en sus manos y empezó a balancear sus pies sincronizadamente.

―Si quieres ya puedes comértelo. ―habló el pelirojo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza apresuradamente, dejando que algunos mechones de su rosado cabello azotaran su cara.

―No, quiero que mamá llegue.

La niña siguió jugando con el dulce. Delineaba su forma con los dedos. Espiral, espiral, espiral y terminaba. Ahora de regreso, espiral, espiral, espiral y el comienzo.

―¡Itachi-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ―esa voz tan familiar para ambos pelinegros― Lamento haberme demorado. ―la mujer notó la presencia de sus compañeros de viaje― Oh, tenemos compañía.

Sasori sonrió a modo de saludo.

―¡Ohayō! ―saludó Sakura con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

―¡Pero que linda niña! ¿Cómo te llamas querida? ―dijo Mikoto.

―Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto señora.

―¡Pero qué educada! M e recuerdas mucho a Alicia, ¿has oído hablar de ella?

―¿Alicia en el País de las Maravillas? ―preguntó la niña.

―¡Sí Sakura-chan! Alicia del País delas Maravillas. Tu mirada es como la de ella, muy curiosa.

La niña sonrió divertida.

―¿Sasuke-kun ya saludó a su nueva compañera de viaje? ― preguntó la mujer.

―Hmp―contestó él.

―Podría decirse que si. ―"tradujo" Itachi, comprendiendo lo que su madre quería decir. Bajo ese semblante amable, se encontraba con unos ojos que brillaban debido a una gran idea que se le había ocurrido. Sin duda alguna, debía de ser algo referido a su otouto y a la pequeña de ojos jades.

―Lamento la demora. ―se oyó decir― El oficial no quería comprender por qué nos habíamos retrasado. Sasori, ¿ya ordenaste las cosas?

―Si, mamá. ―respondió él.

La mujer que había hablado era parecida a Sakura en el rostro, pero su cabello cabello castaño y sus ojos como los de Sasori, eran de color marrón.

―¿Usted es la madre de ellos? ―preguntó la pelinegra.

―Así es―asintió la mujer ―, soy Sayuri Haruno, mucho gusto.

―Mikoto Uchiha. ―correspondió al saludo la otra mayor.

Ambas madres empezaron a hablar. Primero inició como una conversación normal de simples compañeras de asiento pero luego… ¡Se hablaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida! A Itachia y a Sasori les rodó una gotita de sudor en la nuca, sin duda alguna ambas mujeres tenían el mismo carácter.

Pronto Sakura empezó a aburrirse de aquella plática, buscó consuelo en su hermanos pero él también se encontraba en las mismas con Itachi.

Suspiró algo enfada e incómoda. ¿Por qué ella no se estaba divertiendo?

Miró a su compañero del frente. Parecía estar tan concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo que no le iba a decir ni mu.

Sakura estiró el cuello para lograr ver que era lo que leía con tanto interés ese niño. Los ojos de su compañero se movían de izquierda a derecha demostrando que de verdad leía.

Pero, ¿qué era interesante en ese libro? Hasta lo que alcanzaba ver, el libro no tenía imágenes, ¿cómo podía estar un libro que no contenía imágenes? ¿Acaso no se aburría? Bueno, al menos debería tener una imagen por cada capítulo, ¿no?

Suspiró nuevamente.

Dirigió su mirada al dulce que aún tenía en manos. Ya no tenía ganas de comérselo. Mejor lo guardaba para restregárselo en cara de Ino cuando llegaran, si era mejor idea. Iba a pedir a su mamá que se lo guardase, pero ella seguía conversando con Mikoto, desechó la idea, pues le habían enseñado que interrumpir una conversación de mayores era falta de respeto.

Mejor se lo pedía a Sasori, si era mejor a él, después de todo él fue quien se demoró para subir y si no se hubiese demorado, Itachi no hubiese colocado su equipaje en el lugar que no le correspondía y así, la mochilita que traía no estaría del otro lado. Pero su hermano también se veía muy entretenido.

Frunció el entrecejo.

Al parecer tenía que hacerlo ella sola.

Se pudo en pie y dio unos pasos para luego estirar su brazo y tratar de alcanzar el objeto, tenía suerte de que no estuviera hasta el fondo. Ya casi llegaba, tal vez si se ponía de puntitas podría…

―Sakura, mejor te ayudo―habló Sasori.

―No―dijo la niña abandonando su trabajo por unos instantes―, yo puedo hacerlo sola. ―y de nuevo se colocó de puntitas y estiró su brazo.

Sasori calló, pero no le quitó la vista de encima.

_Sólo un poco más Sakura, ya casi…_ se decía la niña.

Su mano tocó el asa de su mochila.

_Al fin._

Sakura tiró del asa para atraer la mochila hacia ella.

Después de eso, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Sakura soltó la mochila para que cuando cayera ella la atrapara. Pero no la había cerrado del todo bien. Un potecito de pintura roja salió de la mochila.

Sakura atrapó su mochila.

Sasori intentó detenerlo en vano y el pote chocó en la frente del niño azabache quien estaba al frente suyo, ocasionando que se abriera y que todo su contenido cayera sobre él, manchando gran parte del abrigo que traía puesto y el libro.

―Oh, oh―se escuchó.

Sakura y Sasuke fulminaron al pelirojo que había dicho aquello.

―Sa-sasuke-kun yo…―la pobre niña estaba más roja que su abrigo―lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... ―Sakura no paraba de inclinarse y disculparse.

―Sakura-chan no te preocupes. ―dijo Mikoto.

―¡Lo siento mucho Mikoto-san! No quería hacerlo-

―Ya Sakura―dijo su madre, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hija, reconfortándola―, sabemos que no fue tu intención, quedas perdonada.

―Gracias, mamá.

―Sasuke-kun vamos, te cambiaré de abrigo.

―Mamá, ¿a dónde?

―Pues a donde más Sasuke-kun, al… oh…―Itachi y Sasori no pudieron evitar soltar una risita― ve yendo al baño Sasuke-kun, Itachi irá después con tu abrigo.

―Hmp. ―Sasuke se encaminó al baño.

―Itachi, saca un abrigo. ―ordenó su madre.

―Pero está del otro lado, además nos vamos a demorar en ordenar las ropas y cerrar la maleta.

―Creo que Sakura tiene una suéter en su mochila. ―dijo Sasori.

―¿Eh? Oh si, si la tengo, pero onii-chan, no creo que le vaya a gustar. ―dijo la niña.

―Muéstramela―pidió Itachi.

Sakura abrió la mochila y mostró el suéter a los demás.

Sayuri y Mikoto sonrieron con ternura al ver la inocencia de la niña.

Sasori e Itachi esbozaron una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa y de complicidad.

―Está perfecta―dijo Itachi aún con su sonrisa.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba lavándose las manos. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo bufó. Todo por la culpa de su hermano, si él no hubiera colocado el equipaje en ese lugar nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

―Otouto… ¿Estás aquí? ―escuchó la voz de su hermano.

―Hmp.

―Oh, aquí estás. Ya te puedes quitar el abrigo.

―Pero… ¿Dónde está el otro abrigo Itachi?

―Hum… digamos que Sakura-chan fue amable y nos prestó un suéter― dijo el Uchiha mayor mostrándole el objeto.

―¡¿Qué? ¡Itachi, hubieses sacado el abrigo de la maleta! ¡No voy a usar eso!

―No quería―comentó despreocupado Itachi―además está muy bonita.

―No me lo pondré.

―Oh, claro que tendrás que hacerlo, ¿o quieres morir de frío allá afuera?

―Hmp, usaré el abrigo.

―Oh, no, no lo harás. Si lo utilizas mamá se va a enojar.

―Hmp, no me importa―Sasuke se dirigió a la salida, pero una mano lo agarró por el cuello del abrigo―. Itachi, ¿qué haces? Suéltame.

―Para salir, tienes que ponerte el suéter otouto.

―Hmp

Itachi le lanzó el suéter y lo empujó a uno de los baños.

―Será mejor que te apures o mamá se va a preocupar.

Sasuke resopló y empezó a golpear la puerta del baño.

―¡Itachi, ábreme! ―intentaba con todas sus fuerzas salir, pero el peso de Itachi se lo impedía.

―¿Ya te cambiaste?

―Hmp

―Cuando te cambies, te abriré y podremos irnos.

.

.

.

Ingresaban dos hermanos. Uno con la sonrisa triunfante y otro cabizbajo y avergonzado.

―Vaya Sasuke, ese suéter te sienta bien―dijo un pelirojo divertido.

Itachi reprimió una risita.

―¡Pero qué lindo estás Sasuke-kun! ―Mikoto lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas― ¡Tengo que tomarte una foto! ¡Estás tan kawaii!

―Mamá, ya suéltame― resopló el pelinegro.

―¡Qué bonito! ¡Qué bonito! ― la señora Uchiha hacía caso omiso a lo que su hijo pedía.

―Mamá…―dijo el Uchiha mayor con una gotita de sudor resbalándole en la nuca― creo que será mejor que lo dejes.

La pelinegra lo soltó a regañadientes pero volvió a sonreír al ver que una curiosa pelirosa los observaba.

Sasuke volvió a su trabajo anterior: leer. Aunque ahora estaba un poco difícil debido a la gran mancha roja que había, pero aún así, se divisaban las letra.

―Etto… ¿Sasuke-kun? ― habló la niña que tenía en frente.

Sasuke alzó la mirada, la niña le sonreía tímidamente.

―¿Hmp?

―Lamento haber manchado tu libro.

―Hmp, no importa― Sasuke bajó la mirada para seguir leyendo.

―También lamento haber manchado tu abrigo… aunque a mí me gusta como te queda mi suéter.

Sasuke alzó la mirada nuevamente, estaba algo enojado y avergonzado.

―Hmp

―¿Acaso es lo único que sabes decir? ― preguntó la niña algo enfadada.

―Hmp, ¿importa?

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

―Deberías sonreír más seguido―dijo―, como el oso del suéter.

Esta vez, Sasuke frunció el ceño. Esa niña no debió haber dicho eso, ¿quién lo comparaba con un oso sonriente? Por eso mismo no quería ponerse ese suéter, era muy de niña. Era de color rojo y al medio había un gran oso con una enorme sonrisa y a su alrededor, habían flores.

―Hmp, ¿cómo te llamas, niña?

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso no había escuchado a su hermano llamarla por su nombre? Tantas veces que se había mencionado su nombre, ¿y él no se acordaba?

―¿Acaso no has escuchado cómo me llamo? ― preguntó la niña.

―No―Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Por supuesto que sabía.

Sakura infló las mejillas molesta y volteó a mirar el paisaje por la ventana.

Sasuke se controló para no reírse. Si esa niña quería parecer enfadada no lo lograba con ese puchero, se veía demasiado tierna y a la vez graciosa.

―¿No me vas a decir cómo te llamas? ―preguntó alzando una ceja.

―Me llamo Alicia―contestó Sakura.

―¿Alicia?

Sakura asintió.

―Hmp― Sasuke retomó su lectura.

―¿Qué lees? ― preguntó "Alicia" , no iba a dejar que él ganara. Esta vez era su turno de molestarlo, cuando quiere hacerlo, ella puede desesperar a cualquiera con sus preguntas.

―Un libro.

Sakura no se dejó vencer.

―Si ya sé, pero de qué trata.

―No creo que te interese, niña. No tiene imágenes.

Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Cerró los puños y una venita se formó en su sien.

―También sé que no tiene imágenes y no me llames niña, tengo nombre.

―No creo que te interese, Alicia― Sasuke hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

Sakura suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento. Había sido derrotada, por ahora. Se acomodó mejor, utilizó su mochila como almohada y se hizo un ovillo. Después de todo sería un viaje largo, ya había guardado la paleta, cuando llegaran a casa de Ino sería lo primero que sacaría de su mochila. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke cerró el libro. El cansancio de hace unos minutos había regresado. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una Sakura profundamente dormida. Sonrió para sí. Se veía adorable en ese estado, casi parecía un ángel. Un ángel molesto. Cerró los ojos y no tardo mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y una tenue luz lo cegó.

―Hum… ¿pero qué…?

No sabía donde estaba, se levantó y se encontró con un árbol de sakura, a su alrededor había nieve.

―¿Hola? ―llamó. Rodeó el árbol. No había nada ni nadie. Sólo eran él, el árbol y nieve.

―¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy?

―Otouto― se escuchó.

―¿Eh? ― Sasuke de verdad estaba confundido, hace un rato no había nadie― ¿Itachi?

―Otouto― Itachi apareció detrás del árbol.

―¿Pero qué…?― al parecer las sorpresas faltaban. Sasuke se fijó en la indumentaria de su hermano.

¿Qué era? ¿Inglaterra siglo XIX? Eso era la única explicación para la forma de vestir de Itachi. El Uchiha mayor llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, un chaleco y abrigo negro. La parte inferior conformaban de un pantalón y zapatos del mismo color. A un lado de lo que parecía ser el bolsillo del pantalón, caía una cadenilla de oro. Lo único que le faltaba era un sombrero de copa y un bastón, pero lo más extraño fue, que en vez del sombrero, habían unas orejas de ratón.

¿Orejas de ratón? Sasuke no pudo evitar reír. ¿Qué hacía su hermano con orejas de ratón?

Itachi colocó su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un reloj de oro, Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada, la cadena era parte del reloj.

―Se nos hace tarde― dijo.

―¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? ―preguntó Sasuke― Tenemos que volver al tren… o a la estación, o a donde sea que esté mamá.

―Acomódate bien ese sombrero― dijo Itachi ignorando lo que había dicho su hermano menor.

―¿Qué sombrero? Yo no tengo ningún…― Sasuke alzó las manos para comprobar que lo decía era cierto. Pero grande fue su sorpresa que no era así― ¿Pero qué? ― Sasuke se quitó el sombrero― Yo no traía puesto esto.

Y ahí fue cuando se fijó en su vestimenta. Era parecida a la de su hermano, sólo que no tenía un reloj de bolsillo ni unas orejas de ratón, cosa que él agradeció profundamente.

―Vamos― dijo Itachi.

―¿A dónde?

―Por ahí― Itachi señaló un agujero al pie del árbol.

―Hmp, ¿acaso me estás ignorando? Además, ¿cómo se te ocurre que entremos en lo que parece ser una madriguera? Y todavía no me dices a dónde…― Sasuke fue interrumpido por unas manos que lo empujaban hacia allá abajo. Cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir al ver que no tocaba el fondo―¿qué…?

Ese hoyo era realmente profundo. Miró hacia arriba, se distinguía la luz de afuera pero no lograba divisar a s hermano. Giró su cabeza, cuando lo encontró. Lo más calmado posible, si se podía decir, pues se veía impaciente por llegar, movía su pie de arriba hacia abajo, como si existiera suelo cuando estaban cayendo, sacó su reloj bolsillo y vio la hora.

―Es tarde, es tarde― no dejaba de repetir.

―¿Tarde para qué? ― preguntó nuevamente Sasuke.

Itachi guardó el reloj y pareció que al fin iba a responderle, cuando sintió el suelo con sus pies.

―Rapido, por aquí― dijo el Uchiha mayor dirigiéndose a una puerta.

Sasuke se fijó en donde estaban. Era un vestíbulo, algunas lámparas iluminaban el lugar. Itachi sacó una llave y la encajó en la cerradura.

―Sasuke, entra― dijo.

―Hmp― dijo y obedeció.

Se encontraron en un amplio jardín. Atrás de él, Itachi cerró la puerta.

―¿Dónde estamos? ― preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi no respondió y siguió su camino. Sasuke lo siguió sin decir palabra.

Atravesaron el jardín, habían diferentes tipos de flores; rosas, flores, violetas, girasoles, etc, etc. Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio. Hace un rato estaba rodeado de nieve y ahora caminaba a través de un jardín. Parecía estar en un cuento de hadas.

Siguió caminando detrás de su hermano. Doblaron una esquina. Dieron unos cuantos pasos más cuando se toparon con una niña no menos de su edad, traía puesto un vestido azul, tenía unos ojos de un extraño color: perla, su cabellera negra le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, dejando que unos reflejos de color violeta se notasen, llevaba una pequeña bolsita de esas que llevaban moneditas de oro en las películas de la Era Feudal atada a la altura de su cadera.

―Itachi-san― llamó la niña.

¿Cómo rayos esa niña conocía a su hermano?

―¿Ya llegó? ― atinó a decir el pelinegro mayor.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

―Todavía, no debe tardar.

―De acuerdo, ¿ya está todo preparado?

Esta vez la niña asintió.

―Uno de los convocados ya está ahí.

―¿La liebre? ― preguntó el chico.

―Más bien diría el zorro― corrigió la niña.

―Tienes razón, Hinata-chan. Bueno tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

La niña, quien correspondía a dicho nombre asintió, abrió la pequeña bolsita, sacó un pedazo de lo que parecía una especie de hongo y se lo comió. Lentamente, para asombro de Sasuke, la pequeña se encogía de tamaño, hasta quedar de unos diez centímetros. El Uchiha menor, siguió con la mirada a la ahora diminuta Hinata caminando en sentido contrario al que ellos se dirigían hasta que se perdió en la espesura del césped. Si, del césped.

Itachi retomó el camino sin dar explicación a lo que acababa de pasar, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y su hermano lo siguió.

Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar una risilla un tanto gatuna. ¿Los gatos se ríen? Nah… sólo ronronean.

Siguió caminando. Doblaron otra esquina, el jardín ahora se convertía en bosque. Altos y majestuosos árboles se alzaban a lo largo del camino, dejando que cada vez haya menos iluminación.

Pronto, todo quedó a casi oscuras. Sólo algunos rayos de luz se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles. De pronto, algo brillante llamó la atención del pelinegro menor, era curvilíneo, grueso, se podría decir que era la luna en fase cuarto creciente… ¿o cuarto menguante?

Se escuchó aquella risilla de nuevo. Luego aparecieron dos acompañantes de la "luna", eran dos esferas de color azul. Las esferas y la "luna" comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos y una figura se delineó gracias a la luz que el propio "astro" daba. Pronto las dos esferas se convirtieron en ojos y la "luna" en una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver a unos resplandecientes dientes.

La misteriosa figura poco a poco se vislumbraba. Era una niña, rubia, con una coleta amarrada, sus ojos eran de ese mismo azul que antes había visto. Al igual que la anterior, era de su misma edad, sólo que más alta y traía puesto un vestido lila, con la misma bolsita y unas orejas de gato… ¿Orejas de gato? Vaya, así que habían más personas con esos rasgos.

La niña volvió a reírse.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ya lo estaba molestando.

―Itachi-san― saludó la rubia―, Sauke-kun, veo que se dirigen ya.

―Sí―respondió el Uchiha mayor―, vamos tarde, aunque ella todavía no se aparece.

―Sí, ya lo veo―dijo la niña―. Esa frentezota se está tardando demasiado.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ― interrogó Sasuke.

La niña rio nuevamente.

―Sasuke, aquí todo el mundo sabe quién eres tú y tu hermano y en dónde vives.

Sasuke calló debido a la sorpresa. ¿Acaso era una especie de acosadora? No, imposible. Esa niña no lo había visto en su vida.

―Ino―llamó Itachi―, Hinata ya está esperando, te aseguro que ya no tardará en llegar. Debemos darnos prisa, vamos tarde.

―Pff―bufó la rubia acomodándose la coleta―, si, si. Aguardaré. Espero que cuando llegue haya leche y galletas, muero de hambre de tanto esperar.

Itachi asintió y la niña se deslizó por uno de los árboles dejando a ambos pelinegros solos otra vez.

El mayor continuó el camino y el menor lo siguió. No entendió nada de lo que había pasado, pero no dijo nada.

Caminaron un buen tramo hasta que la fila de árboles empezó a desaparecer y de nuevo la luz tenue del sol brilló. Al frente se encontraba lo que parecía ser una especie de pequeña aldea. Itachi dio unos pasos y se detuvo, miró a ambos lados, decidieno cuál camino tomar. Se decidió por uno, Sasuke lo siguió observando a su alrededor, casas y más casas. Se detuvo al ver que su hermano también lo hacía, miró el letrero de aquella casa.

_Salón de té._

―Aquí es― Itachi abrió la puerta.

El interior era muy espacioso, había una larga mesa para unas cincuenta o setenta personas, sillas a su alrededor y varias tazas y paltos. La comida que estaba servida se veía apetitosa, pero no tanto para él, puesto que la mayoría eran postres dulces.

Una mancha amarilla se dejó ver.

―¡Teme! ¡Ya llegaste! ― exclamó un hiperactivo rubio.

―¿Pero qué…?― Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente anonado― ¿Naruto, qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¿Acaso no es obvio? T esperaba a ti y a Itachi. Tienen que ayudarme, ya casi es la hora del té y ya van a llegar.

―Creo que vendrán algo retrasados― dijo Itachi acomodando algunos cubiertos―, ella se está demorando un poco.

―¡De igual forma! ¡Tenemos que tener todo listo! ¡Teme, no te quedes ahí parado y ayuda!

―¿En dónde estamos? ―Preguntó el aludido.

―En el Salón de Té― respondió Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―De eso ya me di cuenta, dobe. Pero en general, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Y por qué estamos vestidos de forma extraña?

―¡Pero qué dices! ¡Mis orejitas están bonitas ya! ― reclamó el chico.

Sasuke se fijó en la vestimenta de su amigo, era parecida a la de ellos, sólo que tenía orejas de ¿perro? No, no eran de perro… ¿lobo? No, eran de zorro. Si, ¿de qué otra forma se podía explicar el color anaranjado de esas orejas?

―Hmp.

―Ni en los sueños puedes dejar de decir ese monosílabo? ― replicó Naruto.

―¿Sueños dices?

Naruto asintió frenéticamente.

―Y yo creía que eras más rápido para captar las cosas teme, me decepcionas― dijo burlón.

―Hmp― Sasuke le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

―¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡Itachi, tu hermano me ha golpeado! ― se quejaba Naruto sobándose con una mano el chinchón que ocasionó el golpe de Sasuke y la otra en forma de puño agitándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

―Ya paren ustedes dos― dijo Itachi―. Sasuke, será mejor que nos ayudes, aunque tarden en llegar debe estar todo en orden.

Sasuke resopló y obedeció a las palabras de su hermano mayor. Naruto, ya calmado, imitó a sus amigos.

¿Así que todo esto era un sueño? Bueno, no estaría mal saber de que trataba el sueño. Ese sueño en que de alguna forma u otra, ellos estaban conectados sin saberlo.

* * *

Y…? Qué les parecio? Si les gustó háganmelo saber, un comentario no es nada, el universo se los agradecerá :D

Como ya dije antes, este es mi primer fic, asi que ténganme paciencia, la verdad es que no se me da muy bien eso de escribir, soy pésima TT^TT

Ahora deberia estar estudiando para mi examen literatura, bueno ya lo hice, pero quería terminar de editar esto.

Bueno, sin mas ni mas me despido, que tengan una buena jornada ^w^


	2. El fastidioso guía

Hola! Me presento de nuevo y les traigo el siguiente capitulo! n.n Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, para ser mi primera historia estoy muy feliz

Aclaro: Algunas dijeron que les gustó a Itachi con orejas de ratón (a mí también XD), bueno creo que sí lo saben pero no esta demás ponerlo, el que acompaña al sombrerero loco y a la liebre de marzo es un lirón, no un ratón, pero como niña que era en ese entonces lo confundí con un ratón (vamos, que hasta en la película parece un ratón, pero Johnny Deep está genial) hasta que leí el libro XD.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura, del País de las Maravillas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: El fastidioso guía**

Apoyada en el tronco del árbol, jugaba con la nieve. Después de despertar en ese extraño lugar, sola, rodeada de nieve y con ese árbol de sakura acompañándola, parecía que nada la asustaba.

―Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Sasori. ¿Le extrañará que no esté ahí? ― se cuestionó la niña. No recordaba como había llegado a para en ese lugar, pero por alguna razón se sentía bastante cómoda. Siguió jugando con la nieve, dibujaba espirales en todo lugar.

De pronto, unos zapatos interrumpieron su tarea. La niña alzó la mirada.

―Es tarde, es demasiado tarde.

―¿Sasori onii-chan? ― estaba realmente sorprendida. Su hermano estaba vestido con chaleco y pantalón, ropas que deberían usar un inglés.

Sasori sacó un reloj del bolsillo de su chaleco y se lo mostró.

―Sakura, es tarde. Nos hemos retrasado demasiado.

―No me culpes a mí, para empezar, tu fuiste el que se demoró para llegar al tren.

―Tenemos que irnos― el chico caminó hacia el árbol.

―Ssori, espera― dijo Sakura.

Su hermano obedeció. La niña se puso de puntitas, tratando de alcanzar la cabeza de Sasori. El chico se inclinó un poco viendo las intenciones de su hermana. Sakura estiró los brazos y cogió lo que parecían las orejas de su hermano.

―¿Esto es…?

A Sasori le rodó una gotita de sudor en la nuca y se ruborizó.

―Son orejas de conejo―dijo algo avergonzado―, por algo soy tu hermano y tengo que guiarte, ¿no? ― se enderezó, quedando en de pie― Ahora, no hay que demorarnos, es tarde― después de enseñarle el reloj, se metió en lo que era una madriguera al pie del árbol.

―Bueno…― dijo Sakura un momento antes de ingresar también.

Al principio la madriguera se extendía en línea recta como un túnel, y después torció bruscamente hacia abajo, tanto que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de pensar en detenerse y se encontró cayendo por lo que parecía un pozo.

O el pozo era muy profundo, o ella caía muy despacio, porque Sakura, mientras descendía, tuvo tiempo sobrado para mirar a su alrededor. Primero intentó mirar hacia abajo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada. Después miró a las paredes del pozo y observó que estaban cubiertos de armarios y estantes de libros.

―Vaya, después de esta caída, rodar por las escaleras me parecerá poca cosa― pensó Sakura en voz alta―. Incluso caer del columpio o al trepar un árbol no tendría miedo― después de un rato, que le pareció una eternidad, habló de nuevo―. Me gustaría saber cuántas millas he descendido ya.

Miró otra vez hacia abajo, pero seguía oscuro. _Me pregunto si a Sasori se le hace así de lento también_. Pensó la pelirosa.

Después de un rato, fue a dar con un montón de ramas y hojas secas. La caída había terminado, pero ella seguía intacta, no había sufrido daño alguno.

Ante ella se abría otro largo pasadizo y alcanzó a ver en él a su hermano parado, como si hubiera llegado hace mucho, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, indicando a Sakura que lo siga, se alejó a toda prisa.

―¡Oye! ― exclamó Sakura algo enojada y echó a correr siguiendo a Sasori.

Dobló una esquina y ahí estaba él, viendo su "nuevo" reloj y diciendo:

―¡Es tarde!

Dobló de nuevo otra esquina, pero no vio a su hermano por ninguna parte. Se encontró en un vestíbulo amplio y bajo, iluminado por una hilera de lámparas que colgaban del techo.

Había puertas alrededor del vestíbulo, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave. Después de probar cada una de ellas, Sakura se puso en el centro del vestíbulo a reflexionar cómo es que iba a salir de allí.

Observando y observando, dio con una mesita de cristal. No había nada sobre ella, salvo una llave de oro, y lo primero que se le ocurrió a Sakura fue que debía de corresponder a una de las puertas.

Al fijarse bien, la llave era demasiado pequeña para que entre en una de las cerraduras que eran de tamaño normal. Siguió recorriendo el vestíbulo y dio con una cortinilla que antes no había visto y detrás había una puertecita. Probó la llave y entró a la perfección.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con que daba un pasadizo pequeño. Se arrodilló y al otro lado del pasadizo vio el jardín más maravilloso que haya podido imaginar. Quiso entrar, pero apenas podía meter la cabeza por la abertura. Se sentó al lado de la puertecita, por alguna razón se le hacía conocido todo esto.

Por instinto propio, se dirigió a la mesa y encontró una botella, llevaba una etiqueta que decía _bébeme._ Sakura se encogió de hombros y obedeció, al instante empezó a encogerse hasta que quedó de unos diez centímetros.

―Ahora podré pasar― se dijo.

Al entrar, el jardín parecía más selva. _Claro, ahora que soy del tamaño de un lápiz común el jardín se ve más espeso._ Pensó Sakura.

De pronto sintió pisadas cerca de ella, cuando giró su cabeza se encontró con un gran zapato. Sakura no pudo evitar gritar del miedo, un roce más y estaba segura que habría muerto.

―Lo siento hermanita.

Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró con un enorme Sasori. A Sakura se le hinchó una venita en la sien.

―¡Ten más cuidado tonto! ¿Tan apurado estás?

―Es tardísimo, Sakura. Si me permites…― Sasori dio un paso más para salir corriendo.

―¡Oye! ―Sasori se detuvo al escuchar el grito de su hermana― ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola? ¡Ni siquiera consideras mi tamaño!

―Unos cuantos pasos más y te encontrarás con alguien conocido― dicho esto, Sasori salió disparado dejando una nube de polvo a su tras.

―¡Oye! ¡¿Qué clase de guía deja solo al turista?

Sakura suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyo su cabeza en lo que a ella le pareció el tronco de un árbol. Después de un rato, sintió que algo se movía sobre ella, se puso en pie de un salto y se encontró con unos ojos perla.

―H-hola, Sakura-chan.

―¿Hinata? ― preguntó sorprendida― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Hum… bueno… yo… digamos que este hongo me pertenece.

Sakura se fijó bien donde se había apoyado no era un árbol, sino un hongo. _Era de esperar_― pensó Sakura con una gota resbalándole en la nuca―, _considerando mi estatura…_

―Oye…― empezó Sakura― ¿no habrás visto por aquí a Sasori?

―¿A Sasori-san? ― Hinata hizo un pausa― Sí, ¿por qué?

―Necesito seguirlo.

―Oh… bueno, no creo que puedas con esa estatura.

―Ya lo sé― dijo Sakura algo molesta―, aunque pensándolo bien… tú también estás del mismo tamaño.

―Ah… sí… bueno… etto…. Yo puedo cambiar de tamaño.

―¿En serio? ¿No tendrás algo que me ayude?

―Bueno…― Hinata buscó en una de sus bolsitas que estaban alrededor de su cintura― Tengo estas setas, te puedo dar unas cuantas. Recuerda, del lado izquierdo te hará crecer y del lado derecho encogerás― dijo dándole unas setas a Sakura.

―Gracias… ¿pero qué hago con el centro?

―Lo tiras.

―Oh… ¿ahora me dirás dónde se encuentra Sasori?

―Sigue el camino, recto. Ahí esta Sasori esperando― dijo señalando el camino que estaba detrás de ella―. Cuida de no comer tanto, sino encogerás o crecerás demasiado― Sakura asintió a las indicaciones de su amiga y antes de darle las gracias, Hinata hizo unas señas con las manos, las juntó como si rezara y despareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. _Vaya_― pensó―, _faltan sorpresas. _Cogió una de las setas que le había dado Hinata y mordió lo que ella creyó que era el lado izquierdo. Por fortuna, así fue, sino sería más pequeña que una hormiga. Empezó a crecer hasta quedar en su estatura normal.

―¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente! ― dijo estirando sus brazos entumecidos. Al parecer el cambio de tamaño la hacía quedar algo adormilada.

Sakura siguió el camino, recto, tal y como había dicho su amiga. Pronto se encontró con una curva. _Hum… Hinata dijo que era recto. Nah… no importa, también me dijo que siguiera el camino y por lo que veo…_― se detuvo un rato para observar a su alrededor―,_ este es el camino. Y hablando de ella… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y cómo rayos hizo eso?_

―Sakurita― canturreó una voz.

La aludida alzó la mirada, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que estaba mirando el suelo.

―Al fin llegas, tardaste una eternidad.

A Sakura se le hizo presente un vena palpitante en la sien y puso su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

―¡Oye! Será mejor que no digas nada, tú fuiste el que me dejó sola allá y si Hinata no hubiera aparecido, no se qué hubiera hecho, teniendo en cuenta que tenía el tamaño de un insecto.

―Ya, ya― dijo Sasori, ignorando completamente los reclamos de su hermana―, si no te hubiera dejado no hubiese encontrado a Hinata, pero si hubiéramos llegado más rápido.

―Hn― empezó Sakura―, ¿y a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

―En primera, tu debes ir allá con la prisa que tengo y en segunda, será mejor que te apures porque sigue siendo tarde― dijo el pelirojo mostrándole nuevamente su reloj y antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Sasori echó a correr como el viento dejando nuevamente aquella nube de polvo.

―¡Aay! ¡Qué desesperante! ― exclamó Sakura tirando de sus cabellos― ¡Sasori! ― llamó antes de salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

No se dio cuenta que el jardín que era antes se convertía poco a poco en un bosque, hasta que tropezó con una rama y cayó de bruces.

―¡Itte! Eso dolió― dijo sobándose la cabeza poniéndose de pie― ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Sasori?

Sakura escuchó una risilla cerca de ahí. Giró la cabeza pero todo estaba oscuro y no distinguía nada. Escuchó nuevamente esa risa, pero esta vez a su lado, cosa que la puso nerviosa.

―¿H-hola? ― preguntó algo temerosa. No obtuvo respuesta. Pateó el suelo enfadada― ¡Rayos! ¡Es tan molesto! No sé a donde ir y todo está oscuro.

De repente algo luminoso hizo que dejara de lamentare y levantara la vista. Cerca de ella, demasiado cerca a su parecer, se encontraba lo que ella pensó que era la luna. Pero su idea fue descartada al ver cómo se movía al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba:

―¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

Sakura se sobresaltó, tanto que pegó un brinquito.

―B-bueno… no sé a donde ir…

―Entonces no importa el camino que tomes― interrumpió la voz.

―… siempre que encuentre a Sasori― añadió Sakura. En algo se le hacía familiar esa voz―. Hum… dime, ¿qué o quién eres?

―No puedo creerlo frentezota que todavía no te des cuenta.

―¿I-ino? ― preguntó sorprendida.

―Hasta que al fin, Saku. ¿Quién más si no? ― diciendo esto, el lugar se empezó a iluminar más dejando ver a Ino sentada en la rama de un árbol, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

―¡Ino! ¿Tú también?

―¿Yo también qué?

―Tú también estás aquí.

―Ni modo, Sakura. Tengo que estar aquí, como Hinata.

―¿Y me podrías decir por qué? Ah… ¿y has visto a mi hermano?

―Claro― contestó Ino y de un salto, aterrizó frente a Sakura pulcramente, sin ningún rastro de herida o mala caída. Sakura la observó bien, llevaba un vestido lila y unas orejas de gato del mismo color, y como siempre, llevaba su rubio cabello recogido en una coleta con un flequillo tapándole una parte del ojo derecho―. Sigue el camino, recto. Sasori está esperando en la entrada de Konoha.

―¿De Ko… qué?

―De Konoha mi querida amiga― Ino se apoyó en el tronco y se deslizó a su alrededor, la oscuridad no permitió ver a Sakura a donde se había ido su amiga―, la aldea de Konoha― esta vez Ino apareció al otro lado de Sakura, cambiado de árbol.

―¿Cómo hiciste eso? ― preguntó Sakura.

―¿Hacer qué? ― dijo Ino en la rama de un árbol diferente, no muy lejos de Sakura y en la misma posición que antes.

―Eso― afirmó Sakura―. Desaparecer de un lado y aparecer en otro.

―Hum…― Ino hizo una pausa y se puso de pie en la rama, sin ningún miedo a poder caerse― no lo sé, simplemente lo hago y ya.

A Sakura se le hinchó una venita en la sien.

―Bueno… ¿no ibas a ir donde tu hermano? ― Ino giró la beza, viendo hacia atrás― Se hace tarde, ahora que lo digo, tardaste mucho en venir.

―¿Me conduces? ― preguntó Sakura―. No quiero ir sola, además todo está oscuro y no veo nada.

―Por supuesto mi querida amiga― la rubia le guiñó el ojo―, como tardaste demasiado, muero de hambre y me prometieron leche y galletas cuando llegue, aunque dudo que tengan, menudo trío de locos, sobre todo esa liebre… o zorro.

―¿Y bien? ― dijo Sakura impaciente.

Ino emitió una risilla un tanto gatuna, hizo unas señas con las manos, las juntó como si rezara y despareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura no se sorprendió esta vez, pero si lo suficiente como para quedarse ahí parada.

―¿No vienes? ― preguntó Ino

Sakura sólo pudo distinguir su sombra al final del camino con un poco de luz que ayuda a ver sólo su sonrisa resplandeciente y sus ojos azules. La niña se puso en camino, siguiendo a su amiga.

Lo que no pudo ver fue como una luna en el cielo poco a poco se ensanchaba, formando una sonrisa, luego aparecieron unos ojos azules, guiñándole a la oscuridad del bosque para luego desparecer lentamente, dejando oír una sonrisa gatuna.

* * *

―¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Están en camino! ― gritaba un desesperado Naruto.

―¡Tranquilízate Naruto! ― exclamó Itachi tratando de parecer calmado, pero se notaba a leguas que los nervios lo carcomían por dentro― Sabemos que están a punto de llegar y debemos apurarnos pero no grites.

―Hmp, aún no entiendo qué tenemos que preparar. Está todo en orden― dijo un Sasuke recostado en la apred, observando la escena desde ahí.

―¡No lo entiendes! ― dijo Itachi― ¡Ino pidió leche y aquí sólo hay té, galletas y postres! ¡Nos va a matar!

―Que exagerados, no creo que…― Sasuke se interrumpió al ver como su hermano y Naruto corrían alrededor de la mesa gritando como niños desesperados y seguidamente le rodó una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

―¡Teme no te quedes ahí parado y ayuda! ― Naruto aventaba a Sasuke varias especies de vajilla, desde tazas de porcelana hasta los más fino cubiertos― Coloca esto allí y esto otro allá― seguía Naruto sin dejar de lanzarle cosas a su amigo quien mágicamente las atrapaba todas sin dejar caerlas―. Coloca este postre al centro e la mesa, no mejor del otro lado. ―de nuevo el rubio de ojos azules le lanzó un plato, pero con postre incluido.

Sasuke se inclinó, dejando que el pato aterrizara en la copa de su sombrero, teniendo cinco platos en cada mano, diez tazas en cada plato que llevaba y otros cinco platos en una bandeja en su pie, empezó a temblar tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

―¡Dobe! ¡No me lances cosas! ¡Apenas puedo con estas y ni siquiera creí que pudiera! ― al azabache se le hinchó una venita en la sien.

―Ups― dijo Naruto rascando su nuca.

―Ya, ya― dijo Itachi haciendo señas con sus manos tratando de calmarlos―, no se alteren y sigamos. Naruto ve a la cocina por lo que falta, incluyendo la leche― esto último lo dijo con los nervios en punta y con sudor frío recorriéndole la frente―. Y Sasuke, coloca lo que te ha dado Naruto en la mesa.

Ambos niños obedecieron. Naruto se fue temblando a la cocina, rogando que encontrara leche. Sasuke colocó una a una las vajillas que Naruto le había dado cuidadosamente― nótese el sarcasmo― y mágicamente no perdió el equilibrio ni una sola vez que iba de un lado para otro de la mesa.

―¡Están llegando, están llegando! ― chilló Naruto saliendo de la cocina precipitadamente con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

―Ya, calma, calma― repetía Itachi―.¡ Naruto, trae lo que falta rápido y Sasuke termina ya! ― Itachi se movía desesperado― Cuando terminen, siéntense. ¡Ahora, ya, ya , ya!

Ambos niños obedecieron nuevamente al mayor. Naruto volvió a la cocina llorando porque no encontraba leche por ningún lado y llenando sus manos de los platos faltantes. Sasuke terminó con lo que faltaba y colocó el palto con el postre que estaba en la copa de su sombrero en el lugar que a él le pareció bien. Bueno, cualquier lado le parecía bien, no había diferencia.

―¡Rápido, rápido! ― repetía Itachi. Él ya había tomado asiento y se movía nerviosamente en su silla. Se colocó como pudo unos guantes blancos y siguió moviéndose en su sitio.

Naruto salió disparado aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y colocó como un rayo los platos restantes, se sentó cerca de Itachi y se movió como él.

_Esto parece tan real…_― pensó Sasuke tomando una silla para luego sentarse en ella.

* * *

―Aquí es.

Sakura alzó la vista para leer el cartel de aquella casa.

_Salón de Té._

―Espero que esté mi pedido bien puesto en la mesa― comentó Ino mirando sus uñas.

Sakura cogió el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró. Al instante varios pétalos de flores de cerezo la rodearon, ella entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.

El interior era muy espacioso, había una mesa larga y a su alrededor estaban sentada tres personas. Dos pelinegros y un rubio. El rubio y el pelinegro mayor mostraban sus más grandes sonrisas y el pelinegro menor se encontraba con la mirada indiferente.

―Espero que haya lo que pedí― dijo Ino.

El pelinegro mayor y el rubio tragaron grueso.

―Claro que sí― dijo Itachi algo nervioso per no se le notaba mucho.

―P-por supuesto que sí― afirmó Naruto en el mismo estado pero más notorio.

―Hmp

―¿Sasuke-kun? ― habló Sakura por primera vez, sorprendida.

―Ya era hora― dijo Ino sonriente.

Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa.

―¿Sakura? ― preguntó el pelinegro menor en el mismo estado que la pelirosa.

―Hola Sakura-chan― saludó Itachi sonriendo.

―Al fin llegas hermanita― Sasori apareció sonriendo cerca de donde estaban Naruto e Itachi.

_¿Por qué todo esto parece tan real?_ ― se preguntó Sasuke.

* * *

Jjaja! ¿Y…? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto o no le gustó? Acepto de todo, críticas, comentarios, alguna ayuda (recalco nuevamente que soy pésima escribiendo), un "me gusta" o "conti" es aceptable

¿Les gustó a Sasori co orejitas de conejo? La verdad es que no dejo de imaginármelo *w* *¬*

Bueno quiero agradecer a….

**DULCECITO311**

**OrIhImExIcHiGo**

**Lady BlackStar**

**Luu-chan26**

**The HippieGirl**

Muchas gracias por comentar! Nos vemos/leemos pronto!


End file.
